


They're only Garbage in the End

by Maxrim



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrim/pseuds/Maxrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're only Garbage in the End

He was only twelve years old after all, so who would bother him about it? He dragged the body down the stairs and went to retrieve a bag for it. The blood was messy, too messy, and so he just had to... fix it. He grabbed a garbage bag from his backpack, he always kept a few in there, just for situations like this. He cut the last of the woman's skin off and shoved her insides into her plastic coffin. He grabbed towels from the linen closet and soap and water from the kitchen and began the clean-up work. He scrubbed the floors first, hopefully it wouldn't stain too badly. It was such a nice carpet, not surprising considering the woman was wealthy, without kids. He finished the carpet and started on the walls, by the time he had finished them it was getting late. He would have to hurry, or else his Mommy might worry about him.

He quickly scrubbed down the woman's skin, not paying much attention to the task, all he was thinking about was the blood. The garbage. It was somehow poetic that he put them into garbage bags, garbage that they were. How could they not SEE? It was all so obvious, if his Mommy didn't get to live, why did they? He finished cleaning the skin, looking down and frowning, he realized he had ripped it. Oh well, it wouldn't matter, he would put it safe and sound under his bed, with the others. Then they would have company. They could be together. Deep down, they knew. He was doing them a favor. They didn't deserve it. He put her skin into his backpack. Carrying the garbage bag, he rode his bike home. He threw it out, after all, it was just garbage. After that he went inside and tucked the skin under his bed, then went to say hello to Mommy.

She was lying on the floor, like usual. Her blood still stained the carpet. The bullet hole. From that day. Still there. He shook off the memory, it was all ok.  
"Hi, Mommy! I got them another one today! How was your day, Mommy?"  
There was no response.  
"Ok, Mommy, maybe later", he replied back to the silence, and marched up to his room.  
He lay down on his bed, and slowly fell asleep to the screams of the darkness around him, tears that he wasn't crying flowing down his cheeks.


End file.
